Marriage of Strangers
by les amoureux
Summary: AU. After a rushed marriage between childhood friends, Van and Hitomi are separated by war. Years later Van returns and finds he and his wife are practically strangers. Can they learn to love again? HxV
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was the hottest summer of their lives.

Hitomi carried the basket full of vegetables through the streets of Fanelia, squinting up at the bright afternoon sun and heaved a sigh. Sweat trickled down her back as she adjusted her heavy burden, letting a silent plea to the divine beings above to either grant a cold breeze or get her home quickly.

The streets of Fanelia's capital were unusually busy and full; typically during the hot summer months the streets would be deserted as people busied themselves on their farms tending their crops. The reasons for the busied capital were not unknown to Hitomi nor did she really concern herself with them. For years there had been the threat of war with Zaibach however since she had been hearing them for so long she simply noted the heightened hysteria and thought nothing more.

As she shifted the basket to her other hip she faintly heard her name being called through the crowd from behind her. Turning, a smile lit up her face as she spotted her childhood friend approaching towards her.

"About time you showed up, Van," Hitomi smiled cheekily when he finally made it over. "This basket is heavy and you're much stronger than I am."

"Right," Van smiled panting slightly. "I doubt that, but let me take it for you anyway."

Hitomi happily handed off the basket as they made their way to the Kanzaki farm on the outskirts of town. A comfortable silence enveloped the two, which spoke volumes for the years spent in each other's company, sharing many secrets over time. As they got out of the center of town and the crowds began to thin, Van looked over at Hitomi with a side-ways smile.

"So, have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

Shifting the basket, Van looked up at the sky then shifted his gaze to the path ahead of them. "That it looks like war is going to be happening sooner than later."

"Oh Van," Hitomi rolled her eyes. "They have been saying that for years. Don't tell me the sun has got to you too and you believe the hysteria."

With his focus still ahead, Van didn't miss a beat. "You might think it's just that, Hitomi, but I have heard things. Things that are being kept secret and silenced as to what Zaibach is doing. They're moving slowly, but they're growing restless and ready to start this war they so badly wanted."

A suddenly chill went down Hitomi's back that she couldn't blame on the perspiration from earlier. "What kind of 'secret and silenced' things are you talking about?"

Turning his red eyes towards her, they were guarded, something that he never had done with her before. "Just…look, I don't want to scare you but you might want to…" he broke off as her family's farm came into view. "It's… nothing. At least, I hope it's nothing."

Intrigued, Hitomi desperately wanted to ask her friend to what he was keeping from her but she remembered his guarded expression, and knew that even if she begged he probably wasn't going to divulge.

Tactfully she decided to change the subject. "Can you stay for the afternoon and have supper with the family?"

Turning, Van gave her one of her beloved heart-melting smiles. "So long as you don't make me peal or otherwise deal with these vegetables you made me carry."

_________________________________________

After supper, as her parents and brother settled down around the unlit hearth, Hitomi and Van ventured outside so she could walk him to the end of the Kanzaki lands as he headed home. Once the door closed behind them, Van moved closer to Hitomi as they walked, closer than usual.

"Hitomi," Van hesitated as though how to start. "Do you think…" he broke off, unsure as how to start, let alone continue. Sensing her friend's hesitancy Hitomi looked over at Van, her face faintly alight from the lights in the home's windows.

"Why Van Fanel, I believe this is the first time you are at a loss for words," she teased, hoping to lighten the rapidly tensing mood.

"It's just…" he started, stopping in his tracks but out of ear-shot from her family home. "You know I care about you, right Hitomi?"

"Of course Van," Hitomi stuttered, a blush touching her cheeks. "I care about you too! I've known you my whole life; you're one of my closest friends."

Sighing, Van suddenly took Hitomi's hands in his own, making her blush deepen. "That's just it Hitomi. I care about you… more than just a friend."

Gasping, Hitomi's mind went reeling. They were only fifteen! Wasn't this a little… soon to be having this sort of discussion? The exchanging of love vows and the like? Hitomi had never been in love with anyone before and didn't know exactly how went about the business of falling in love. Sure, she adored Van as a friend but love-love? Like her parents?

Hello anxiety attack!

"Before you panic," Van sighed, tightening his hold on her hands and forcing her back to reality. "I just wanted you to know that and, well, see if it would be alright with you to see with your father if I could, you know… court you."

"Court me?" she asked, her emerald eyes looking into his ruby ones in the faint light.

"Yes," Van simply stated, looking fondly down at her. "Court you. Get to know you with the idea of potentially there being something more someday…" he broke off, not wanting to voice anything further for fear of scaring her.

Biting her lip she looked at Van's face, so sincere, so hesitant as to fear of rejection. Trust-worthy eyes, with an honest appealing face.

"Yes Van," a small smile touched her lips as her cheeks flamed. "I thi—asking my father if you can court me would be fine."

A broad smile lit up Van's face as he let go of one of her hands and walked with her to the edge of her land to go home. For tomorrow was another day and oh, what a glorious day it looked to be already.

___________________

Note: Much thanks to La Temperanza for beta reading.

Disclaimer: I do not, obviously, own Escaflowne.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Varie was not pleased.

Pushing open the grand doors leaving the council room, she tried to keep her anger in check. As the servants bustled about doing their jobs, they paused to bow as Varie moved past them, too preoccupied and used to the constant presence of others to simply give them a second thought.

Oh no, Varie was not pleased at all.

She kept her eyes forward as the many reasons as to her displeasure raced through her mind, tumbling about and not allowing her to focus her attentions on one of the many problems weighing her mind down. How was a woman to focus on one problem when so many people were depending on her? When so much rested on her shoulders? Decisions to be made, choices that would alter the fate of the kingdom…

Gingerly she opened the door to her personal chambers and shot her maids a look. With a curtsy and a soft click of the door, they left the Queen mother alone with thoughts. Slowing her pace, Varie found herself in front of the fireplace and her eyes drifted up to rest upon a family portrait that was painted a year before her husband's death.

Ah yes, let's focus first on the issue of her youngest son. That would be a wonderful way to start.

Yet again Van had conveniently "vanished" before the council meeting. This in itself would not normally irritate Varie so much since it was her first born who was king. No, what irritated Varie was the reason why she knew her youngest kept vanishing, especially at such a critical time for the country.

Her youngest son, Van, was in love.

Gingerly, Varie backed into a chair near the fireplace as she kept her eyes on the family portrait, a slight frown working itself onto her face. It did not come as a shock to Varie that Van was in love. Why, he was a healthy fifteen-year old male! Of course it was bound to happen sooner or later. Plus, Varie reasoned, she always suspected he harbored some sort of feelings towards the Kanzaki girl. What Varie had an issue with was his continual and more frequent dismissal of his duties to fawn over his lady-love.

Fanelia was on the brink of war, and all her youngest son could think about is charming the Kanzaki girl into thinking of him more than just a friend! Of course, Van never told Varie of his intentions towards the Kanzaki girl, but she was his mother after-all. Plus, she had her sources that kept her informed of Van's actions since he was hard to track down… especially as of late.

Her eyes came to rest on the image of her smiling husband in the portrait, his gaze steady and sure and so full of love for his family. Varie's heart ached in longing to be with Goau again. It was unfair that he was robbed from them after such a brief period together. She was lucky her oldest son was such a natural leader at such a young age; if he wasn't she did not think Fanelia would have been able to handle the blow of Goau's death as well… neither would she.

With a sigh she rose to her feet, her mind still racing as she clenched her fists together, the afternoons meeting replayed in her mind. Zaibach was becoming increasingly aggressive. They would send representatives to countries with demands that must be met, with no room for compromise.

When one had visited Fanelia the previous week, Varie had felt a trickle of fear run down her spin as she watched the representative. With judging eyes, he had scanned the room, taking notes on anything and everything he felt might be of value to the empire. Her oldest, Folken, felt that the meeting had gone well and Varie kept her thoughts to herself, dismissing the feelings of unease as just her imagination.

Deciding that no good would come of her obsessing and worrying unnecessarily, Varie rang her servants to change her attire so she could get on with the rest of her day.

___________________________________

Pinching her cheeks, Hitomi stared at her reflection in the mirror with a slight pout. Nothing she did seemed to make her look better! Once again she picked up her hairbrush and savagely started brushing out her long locks as she paced the room, anxious for Van's arrival.

It had been two months since Van had asked her for permission to court her with the intentions of "seeing if there could be more." Since then, they had practically spent everyday together in whatever spare time they could find throughout the day. Hitomi knew that his family probably disapproved her monopolizing much of his time which, in turn, probably wasn't winning her points with them but…

She couldn't bring herself to care.

Hitomi knew that thought was very selfish but she couldn't help it. The more time she spent with her friend the more she felt—no, knew, she was falling in love with him. A faint blush tinted her cheeks as she stopped in front of the mirror and went to work braiding her hair, deciding for a simple hair-do would suffice for today. As her fingers weaved expertly through her sandy-blonde locks a faint smile tugged at her lips.

Love.

She was falling in love with Van Fanel.

Hitomi wasn't exactly sure when the shift in feelings had actually started. Perhaps, she reflected with a laugh, she had loved him secretly all along and only allowed herself to see him within the confines of friendship before? No, she couldn't honestly and completely say that was the case so she wouldn't live by any half-truths (if it could be considered such). It had to be her feelings of friendship just kept growing and changing, shifting, into another form of love the more time they spent together. His insight and feelings as a friend were still very important to her but… so were they as her lover.

At that thought Hitomi's face turned bright-red and an uneasy laughter erupted from her. Van was going to be there at any minute and she just knew he'd tease her endlessly if he saw her red face. He'd demand an explanation and she was too shy to openly admit how much her affections had grown and changed. Van had to have guessed they were. They were both shy people but the gentle brushing of their hands, fleeting looks, and blushing cheeks spoke volumes (she felt at least) as to how they felt about each other.

The hearty sound of male chuckling behind her made Hitomi snap her attention back to reality and shift her gaze in the mirror to the figure leaning in the doorway behind her.

"Where was your mind off to, little Hitomi?" her older brother Mamoru smirked as he leaned casually against the doorframe. "It has to be good. Your face was bright red."

"Mamoru!" screeched Hitomi, her face (if possible) going redder as she turned around. "How long have you been in the door watching me?"

"Long enough to know you were probably thinking dirty thoughts, sister."

With a groan Hitomi stormed over to her brother and started trying to push him out of the room. "Stop teasing me Mamoru! I'm trying to get ready!"

"Ah yes," smirked Mamoru as his sister pushed him along. "Lover-boy Van will be here soon. I can almost set my watch by that boy showing up to woo my little sister."

"Mamoru!" started Hitomi embarrassed to her core, "Don't—"  
she paused as she heard the sound of a horse and his rider approached. Smiling broadly Mamoru looked down at his sister blushing face as she dropped her hands from his back to straightening her skirt.

Giving her brother one last dirty look Hitomi's face lit up in a brilliant smile as she opened the door and felt it freeze on her face.

Van was there… but so was Merle.

Today, it seemed, was just not Hitomi's day.

________________________________________________________

Authors Note: Finally another chapter. I've been swamped at work and traveling and finally managed to squeeze in another update before my schedule gets hectic for another two weeks. Thanks for reading and reviews; they are very much appreciated.

Thanks again to the wonderful La Temperanza for beta-reading (and messaging me at work to inform me of my ~rebellious~ nature for making Mamoru the older brother).

**Disclaimer:** This will be my disclaimer for the whole story so I don't have to repeat myself: I don't own Escaflowne.


	3. Chapter 2

Hitomi wished with all of her heart that she was anywhere but here.

Following at a distance where she was just out of earshot, Hitomi glared at the backs of Merle and Van as they made their way towards the lake. Sensing, perhaps, the intensity of her glare Van glanced back and gave her a crooked smile before turning his attention forward again and adjusting the fishing poles he carried for the party.

'Stupid boy,' Hitomi thought to herself as she mentally berated herself for not faking some excuse so she wouldn't have to come.

Once upon a time, or really only a few years ago, they were all pretty good friends. Together they would romp to the lake and spend hours in the summer sunshine basking in the joys and pleasures of being children and having no responsibilities (per say) upon their slender little shoulders. Everything was amazing…

Until they hit puberty.

It wasn't as though Hitomi _hated_ Merle. Too many years spent together and a formerly close friendship meant she could never be capable of hating the cat-girl. No, Hitomi reflected, it was more the fact she knew the Merle had a major crush on Van and didn't make it a secret. Heck, probably the only one who didn't know about the crush was Van since he was so thick skulled and generally a pain in the as—

"You alright back there, Hitomi?" Van asked stopping, a smile touching his lips as he looked at the glowering sandy blonde. Blushing Hitomi picked up her pace, thankful that no one could read her thoughts.

"Gosh Hitomi, since when did you become so anti-social?" Merle teased as she wrapped herself around Van's arm. "Are you disappointed that I interrupted your 'date'?"

Blushing furiously, Hitomi rolled her eyes at Merle while noting that a blush had crept onto Van's cheeks. "The only disappointment, Merle, is when you take it upon yourself to be a brat after inviting yourself on our 'date'."

Glaring daggers at each other Merle opened her mouth to fight back but was interrupted by Van clearing his throat signaling for the two females to stop their fighting. "We should almost be there," Van stated diplomatically as he extracted Merle from his arm. "Then we can start fishing and have a pleasant afternoon like the old days."

"That is if Merle can shut her mouth long enough not to scare off the fish," Hitomi mumbled under her breath causing the cat-girl to glare as Van played the oblivious card.

Once they reached the lake Merle ran forward, a squeal of delight escaping her lips. A big happy grin spread across Van's face making Hitomi feel guilty over her mumblings about having to hang out with Merle. Although Van was dense in regards to Merle loving him, Hitomi knew that Van cared deeply for Merle and felt bad that he hadn't really had much time to see her as they had been courting.

Giving herself a mental shake Hitomi promised herself that she would make the best of the day and be a good sport. After all, what all could really go wrong?

__________________

Drenched to the bone Hitomi exhaled deeply as she pushed her bangs out her eyes. The various ways in which she could possibly kill Merle sprang to her mind as she made her way of the water and swatted away Van's helping hand.

The cat-girl was going to die.

On the banks she heard Merle's hysterical laughter and decided to ignore it. At this point, she figured, she was probably mad enough to kill her with her bare hands. Hitomi didn't want the murder of _Van's_ friend on her conscious… however appealing that did sound.

After Hitomi had made the resolution to make the best of the afternoon she went to great lengths to try and appease Merle. She tried making small talk with the girl which was ignored. When Hitomi had lost her footing as she made her way to her fishing spot Merle had cackled in glee then turned around quickly when Hitomi turned to look.

And Van? Well, where to start with _him_.

Hitomi got it. Van didn't want to take sides. They all had been friends for years and he didn't want to put himself into the position of having to choose between his friend and the woman he was courting.

Then again, Merle hadn't _known_ that Van and Hitomi were courting till that afternoon. Funny that, Hitomi mused. You would think that Van would think to mention this fact to one of his closest friends?

Perhaps, Hitomi thought to herself shooting the concerned Van a look that told him to stay away, he wasn't as dense as she thought. Maybe Van had wanted to prevent a situation like what had just happened from happening. Why, oh why, did he decide that telling Merle about their courtship would be a good idea at the lake? In other words, a large body of water that Merle could _push_ an unsuspecting Hitomi into?

It all started earlier when, after a few hours spent fishing and catching a few fish, Merle vocalized loudly that she was getting hungry and it was time to take a break. After gathering a few branches Van started the fire before setting to work gutting the fish and putting them in the flames to cook.

"Oh Lord Van," Merle gushed sitting closer to Van than was really necessary. Hitomi turned her head to look at the lake holding in the snappy command of 'Back off cat.' "It's _so nice_ to finally spend time with _you_! Merle has been completely desolate that _we _haven't been able to spend much time together lately!"

"I know, Merle," Van smiled reaching out to ruffle her hair affectionately. Glancing up at Hitomi she could see in his eyes that he was really happy. He knew Hitomi, for her part, was trying to be pleasant and his eyes silently thanked her for being so understanding and patient. "We have both missed spending time with you, as well."

From her spot beside Van (and her face obscured from his eye sight) Merle shot Hitomi a nasty look before completely ignoring her. Smiling prettily, Merle purred and grabbed onto Van's arm once again hindering him from being able to turn the fish.

With a subtle roll of her eyes Hitomi leaned forward to turn the fish for Van. Nodding in thanks, Van looked down at his spare limb named Merle. "I'm glad that we ran into each other as I was headed out here and you agreed to spend the day with us, Merle."

"Convenient that," Hitomi mumbled under her breath as she started fiddling with her bangs.

"Of course Lord Van!" gushed Merle hugging Van, if possible, closer. "Merle has all the time in the world for Lord Van!"

Hitomi wanted to vomit from the sweetness of it all. Seriously.

When the fish were finally cooked Van was able to extract his arm from Merle's vice-like grip in order to eat. Hitomi ate in silence as Merle filled Van in on all the mundane details of her life while reminding Van practically every minute how much she had missed Van.

Once done with their meals they decided to fish some more. Shaking out her skirts Hitomi grabbed her fishing pole and started back towards the lake leaving the two friends behind. Before she had gotten very far though Van called out for her to wait. Curious and slightly dubious, Hitomi quirked her brow and approached the duo once again. Didn't Van know that she was trying to escape Merle?

"Merle," Van started nervously as he glanced at Hitomi, seeking some form of reassurance before he started. This filled the sandy blonde with a feeling of immediate dread. "I want you to know the reason why I've been preoccupied and not able to spend time with you lately."

"Yes Lord Van," Merle purred, adoration in her eyes as she once again latched onto Van's arm.

Coughing nervously Van detached his arm from Merle's embrace and relocated himself by a very surprised Hitomi. "You see, Hitomi and I are courting right now with the potential of marriage in mind, someday," he stated simply as he glanced at Hitomi. "As you know Merle I have felt more than friendship for Hitomi for some time--"

At this Hitomi quirked a brow. Merle knew for some time? As in more time than Hitomi? Or what?

"—and seeing as you are one of my best friends –" Hitomi winced at the pulling out of the 'friend' card. "—I wanted you to be the first person outside of our families to know of this news.

Letting out a sound akin to someone being strangled, Merle quickly masked her emotions and rushed to Van (in turn pushing Hitomi out of the way) and gave him a great hug. Rolling her eyes at the pettiness of the cat-girl Hitomi watched and her heart sank seeing the absolutely desolate expression on Merle's face as she embraced her crush.

"Merle is so happy for Lord Van," Merle smiled weakly as she pulled away. "I—that's just great Lord Van."

In his usual oblivious way Van grinned down at the cat girl and ruffled her hair. Watching the duo Hitomi felt a little bad as she watched Merle try to hold her emotions in check. Of course one day Hitomi knew it would happen and Merle's love of Van would be crushed to pieces but… seeing it and the pain in her eyes made Hitomi feel bad. Like she was some sort of bad guy.

… until Merle shot her a murderous glare while Van had his back turned.

Letting out a laugh that gained both girl's attention, Van grinned broadly at them while picking up his fishing pole. "I feel as though a weight has been lifted from my shoulders now that the truth is out. I didn't want to say something earlier since… well…" he broke off, unsure of what else to say.

"I completely understand, Lord Van," Merle smiled up to him, her tail twitching in an agitated fashion. "In case things _didn't work out_ it's better to be safe than _sorry_."

Deciding to ignore that jab Hitomi let a small smile touch her lips as Van's eyes met hers to silently ask if she was okay. Sure, she was perfectly fine now that the truth was out in the open and Merle might get a clue to kind of back off with the intensity in which she attached herself to Van…

… who was she kidding. Seriously? Now she had to worry about Merle trying to murder her at every turn most likely. If their friendship and years spent together were testament of this Hitomi knew that Merle wouldn't go down without a fight. And she'd be really sneaky in how she handled it well so she didn't look bad in Van's eyes as well.

Darn cat.

As the group gathered fishing supplies and started off to their separate locations Merle weakly called out to Hitomi to stop and wait for a second. Shooing Van away (and out of ear shot) Merle told him that she wanted some "female time" to hang out with "just Hitomi" so the two of them could "catch up."

Of course these key phrases caught Hitomi's ears and attention. Hitomi wasn't prepared for the retribution Merle would already be paying her for taking "her" Lord Van away.

"Oh Hitomi," smiled Merle as she walked beside the sandy-blonde. "It really has been too long since we have hung out just the two of us. How long would you say it has been?"

"I imagine a pretty long time since you have wanted nothing to do with me outside of a group setting since you hit puberty."

Laughing airily at Hitomi's retort while her tail twitched in a more agitated fashion, Merle continued. "Yes, well, I guess our interests changed and we got busy with our own lives."

"I guess so," Hitomi replied, non-committal.

"I think that—" Merle started then stopped, her face going from fake cheery to horrified in a split second. "Hitomi, don't move."

Instantly alert and scared, Hitomi froze. "Why?"

"There is a giant bug on your shoulder… no, it's crawling down your back now."

Her gut sinking, Hitomi commanded her muscles to relax as they instantly tensed at the news of a nasty creature being on her person. Of course a bug was on her. Weren't they attracted to people who feared them most in the world?

"Get it off!" Hitomi squealed through tense lips as her body went into lock down mode.

So much for staying relaxed.

"It's all over the place!" Merle sputtered as she approached Hitomi, her paws raised, and started smacking Hitomi's back _hard_. "I can't seem to hit it!"

"Ow!" Hitomi complained as Merle abused her back.

"I think I—" Merle started as she shoved Hitomi extra hard resulting. Thrown off balance, Hitomi lost her footing and fell face first into the lake. "—got it."

A loud splash echoed through the forest as Hitomi hit the water, her mouth and nose filling up with water as she struggled for a minute to gain control of her limbs and force them to help her stay afloat and not drown in the shallow water. From a distance away she heard Van yell out her name.

Once the initial shock of being _pushed_ in the water finally started to sink into her head Hitomi was able to stop her struggling and stand up in the water, her sandy blonde locks sticking to her face as her dress clung to her body. Pulling herself up in the water, Hitomi glared at Merle who was laughing herself into a mighty fit.

At that moment Hitomi realized there had been no bug on her back. She was a gullible fool.

"Hitomi," Merle choked between laughter. "Are—are you okay?"

Pushing her hair out of her face Hitomi pushed threw the shallow waters as the idea of potentially punching Merle in her smug face crossed her mind. No, she mused, punching her wouldn't be enough. Maybe killing her would fit the bill?

The sound of running footsteps and a splash of someone else entering the lake snapped her attention from murdering Merle and back to Van.

"Are you okay?!" he asked as he got to Hitomi, grabbing a hold of her shoulders and looking at her. Drenched and pissed Hitomi looked far from 'okay' and he knew it. "What happened?"

"Hitomi lost her footing," Merle supplied quickly as Van offered (and was refused) helping Hitomi get to shore. "I tried to help her but as you can see…" she trailed off as she bit her lip to contain her laughter.

Once again Van offered Hitomi his hand to help her with her footing as she tripped over rocks in the lake and she, in turn, swatted his hand away.

"Well," Hitomi started brightly as she got on dry land once again and wrung her hair out. "I'm refreshed. I think I will call it a day since I had promised to help my mother with chores around the house."

"Yes, let us call it a day. We'll walk you home Hitomi. It is getting late in the afternoon," Van started as Merle let out a moan of protest.

"No, I don't want to ruin the rest of your guy's day," Hitomi smiled brightly, pointedly ignoring the hurt expression on Van's face. "Have fun without me."

Turning, Hitomi started home and listened to the retreating voice of Merle bubbly talking to Van and the silence in return from him. Sure, she was letting Merle win today and she knew that Van was hurt by Hitomi's actions but she was wet, mad, and sincerely tempted to kill one of his best friends.

No, Hitomi huffed as she stopped to wring out her skirt as she was out of eyesight of the duo, she'd let Merle have the victory for today since ultimately, Hitomi would win the war.

________________________________

Authors Note: Wooo. It's been awhile since I last updated! It's not for lack of wanting to write anything or, in many cases, having writers block. I actually did start a new story (when CxV twisted my arm and threatened physical harm). But that isn't all! I just moved 3000 miles! Yikes! If you're bored you can read semi-about it on my twitter and blog linked on my profile. You know, in case you're having a hard time falling asleep. *wink* I'm such a social media junkie it's not even funny. But yes, I want to say if you add up all the miles I've moved in the past few years I've done about 7000 miles worth of moves. I NEVER WANT TO MOVE AGAIN! … says the girl moving again in a few weeks to another house (only up the street though!).

Ahem.

Merle is a devious little one, isn't she? Nothing really happened in this chapter other than establish Merle and Hitomi's lack of friendship. Trust me though, next chapter the ball will really get rolling. So BE PREPARED! *crackle*

Anyway, there was no beta reader for this chapter. Sure, I sent it out, but she is busy with her own life and I was far too impatient to wait for her. Sorry bb! I read through it a few times and hopefully caught most of the errors. If you find anything the blame is entirely on me (the art major) and my impatience to get this chapter out. *grin*

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, etc.


End file.
